My new variety of poinsettia plant originated as a sport of one of my seedlings, which I have identified as V-12 (unpatented), resulting from extensive breeding efforts carried on by me at Linz (Rhein), Germany. This sport was discovered by me in the course of my study of various greenhouse cultured seedlings produced by various crosses made by me from time to time; and I selected this particular sport for propagation and test because of its distinctly different appearance and habits.
Propagation of this sport was done by me, in my greenhouse at Linz (Rhein), Germany, by means of cuttings from the parent plant and propagation of the resulting clone, through successive generations, has shown that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the original sport hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety for commercial purposes is now being done at Encinitas, Calif., by means of vegetative cuttings.